Hunting Chara
by LOOKATMEIMBATMAN
Summary: A human girl enters OOO, no one who she is. But she is a born murderer, and her plans are to kill everything in OOO. Can our heroes stop her massacre? Cover is done by bostonbunny and here is the link: /art/Finn-x-Undertale-581390542 Note: Main characters of Adventure Time will die, so expect that.
1. Marceline

Landing into a patch of vines, our main character wakes up and glances at her surroundings. The patch of vines, cushioning her fall, and she picked itself up from the ground. By the ground, lay a stick, which it took as a weapon. And she staggered, to look upwards, into the beautiful sun and the clouds surrounding it. She asks a question," Where am I?" And looked around to see a vine, just sitting there. As she approaches the vine, the vine suddenly began talking.

"Hello! I'm Viney the Vine. You seemed to be confused about where you are. Let me help you. You are in OOO, a wonderful place to be. Let me explain to you something, my vines would help you in OOO, come touch them." Viney offered, and vines started growing near it, it jumped to the side, frightened by what it is seeing. It instead, whacked the vines with the stick, causing some movement from Viney. "You piece of shit." Viney growled, and wines appeared from the ground, surrounding her.

"My name is Chara, not some piece of shit!" Chara declared, using the stick to fend herself from the barrage of vines until Viney and his vines disappeared. Chara gripped the stick determined to finish off Viney until flying female approaches.

"Good day. I see you are here fixing what remains of Bonnibel's experiment." She started and rolled her eyes. Chara studied her with renewed interests. "My name is Marceline, and here is a phone if you need to text me if anything happens. I'm off to handle some affairs, so goodbye." She bid her goodbye, flying off, and Chara sees a cave nearby. She kept the phone in her pocket and gripped the stick, prepared to kill if necessary. Her first opponent, a vine. It approaches her, it just observed her. Chara smiled and whacked it with her stick, doing a lot of damage to the defenseless vine. It began fighting, though, vines began appearing from the ground, and she jumped about dodging them, and she finished it with a blow. Turning it into pulp, before into dust. She grabbed the dust and rubbed her body with it, her arms and her legs. She feels the power flowing into her and wants more and more. She grabbed the remaining in hr hands, with the stick, the dust that empowered her was gone, and now she wanted more. She whipped her stick, ready to kill.

After killing multiple organisms outside the cave, the cave had more organisms in it. Bats, rats, cockroaches, all kinds of stuff that require killing. She killed them one by one, gaining more dust, getting more LOVE, which she loved to get more. She found a house in the cave, and opened the door, to see the flying lady known as Marceline chilling on her couch. "What are you doing here sweetheart?" She glanced at Chara, who gripped on her stick. "You don't mind if I suck your blood?" Marceline grinned evilly and the two began combat. Marceline was just flying about, ignoring Chara. Chara, without words, attacked. She did minimal damage, but it is still damage. "Oh, this is going to be fun!" Marceline declared, and she morphed into a giant bat and began pounding on Chara. Chara dodged the attacks with ease, swiping with her knife on her arms and legs. Marceline laughed again, and they began wrestling, Marceline pinned Chara down in her normal form, but Chara brutally kicked her away, jumping up, to kick her opponent down. Which is what she did, she kicked Marceline down on the ground a few times, but Marceline countered by grabbed her feet and slamming her on the ground. Chara moaned in pain, before focusing on combat, the two traded blows with one another. Punching each other, pushing each other, flinging each other away. Chara sees a base guitar on the wall, she grabbed it and brought it down on Marceline began bleeding, but her wounds quickly recovered, Chara gritted her teeth, continued her assault. Marceline took her hits but was not affected in any way by it. "I'm a vampire, you got to stake me, but you cannot. Might as well let me suck your blood." Chara studied her opponent she seemed to be sparing her, but this was her opportunity. She grabbed the axe base and her stick and sharpened the stick with the sharp edges of the base. Marceline face was filled with curiosity, but after Chara was done, her face was filled with horror. "What are you doing with that stick?" She asked, and Chara lunged, to plunge it into Marceline, killing her. Marceline lay on the ground, gasping for breath, and said her final words. "Tell Bonnibel I loved her still." Marceline reached her hand out, stroking Chara's chin and turned into dust, which Chara greedily grabbed, powering herself. She got out of Marceline base, using her base as a weapon instead of her stake, but she took it with her, just in case there are any more vampires to be staked, in which she will gladly do. She stepped out the cave, and sees a boy and a dog, they were having fun, playing in the grass. She grabbed the axe base and walked towards them.

"Hey there!" Finn called out. Jake looked at the direction Finn was looking, they see a girl holding a base covered in dust, but it sure looked like Marceline's old base. She had a new one, after trading the treehouse for the cool new base.

"Marceline giving away bases, unbelievable." Jake remarked, but the girl walked towards them.

"Hi! I'm Finn, and you are?" Finn stretched out his hand, expecting for her to shake it, but she brought the axe base down on his metallic arm, and she reeled back in the shockwaves caused by the blow. "I take that as an accident. This is my dog Jake and you are?"

Chara decided to play along, it seems that the boy and the dog are better fighters than her, she had to play with them and get more dust on the journey before killing the two. "My name is Chara, and I cannot wait to kill you two." Chara truthfully said, and the two laughed, belittling her.

"Where are you from Chara?" Finn asked, but Chara shook her head.

"Tell me. How do I get out of this place?" Chara asked, wanting to get the hell out of OOO.

"Oh, very simple. You just have to steal the gems on the crowns of the princesses and put it in the enchiridion." Jake remarked before Finn covered his mouth, weakly smiling. By that time, however, Chara had already walked off, to the nearest kingdom. There were pink trees surrounding the kingdom.

"Dude! She's going to the Candy Kingdom!" Finn exclaimed and Finn ran after her, leaving Jake behind. Jake walked behind a tree and disappeared.

Chara went on a killing spree in the Candy Kingdom, cutting down the Banana Guard, which invited more, to be killed also. As a small Candy Kid ran over, she hacked him down, and he fell, turning into dust. She smiled, gripping more dust, the Gumball Guardians fired their lasers at her and she jumped out of the way and chased after a Gumball Guardian. She stabbed the base into the Gumball Guardians leg, then repeating it again and again, with each swing, the higher she went. The other Gumball Guardian stupidly fired its laser on his friend, taking him down. The Gumball Guardian fell to the ground, the shards killing the Candy Citizens around him. Chara smiled, admiring the dust appearing everywhere. She fell to the ground with a thud, but the dust empowered her, and she picked herself up, unscathed from the chaos. The Candy Citizens ran for their lives, and she cut them all down. A sound of a rattle ball caught her attention and a robot with a sword leaped from the roofs to engage her. The thing whipped out his sword and she caught the blow with the axe. She smashed the robot into pieces with the axe and grinned imply. She sees the sword, much lighter and flexible than the axe, she threw the axe aside and decided to use the sword instead. She picked it up and was able to see her own reflection on the sword. She smiled and looked in front of her, the castle, where there would be a princess whose gem must be stolen, although she prefers the other way around.

After multiple killings, she kicked opened the bedroom door, and sees a princess, looking over the balcony studying the scene happening around her. Blasts of laser were fired upon Chara and she dodged them all easily, it was as simple as the last world she conquered, except that skeleton. Chara lunged forward and hacked off Princess Bubblegum's arm, which fell to the floor. Princess Bubblegum face turned to horror, as Chara repeatedly hacked Princess Bubblegum to bits. Her fingers, legs, and arms were laying everywhere, as she waited. They finally turned to dust. And she smiled, she gripped more dust, powering herself further. She sees Princess Bubblegum's laser pistol with a holster. She wore the holster, and slid the laser pistol in the holster, she searched the castle. The kitchen had a few knives. She grabbed the knives and strapped them to her chest. There were many useful things in Princess Bubblegum's room, and she had many straps to hold weapons with for some reason. But Chara took it anyway and left the castle. The Candy Kingdom was empty, dust lay about, and bodies that have not turned to dust lay about. Screams of pain and help can be heard but were quickly silenced. Chara looked back to see the carnage she caused, only to turn around and head on.

"Holy shit!" Jake remarked, seeing the dead bodies by the gates of the city, and dust lay about, there was also lots of red liquid around the city. Banana Guards sprawled all over the ground, knife marks entrenched on their bodies, flies flying all over the corpses, intent on having a feast. Finn and Jake just stood there, unsure of what to do.

Finn angrily punched the ground with his metallic arm, which did not hurt. "We could have stopped her earlier!" Finn screamed.

"Let's check on Princess Bubblegum. She may have escaped all this carnage, she is smart." Jake remarked, and Finn nodded. They searched the Candy Castle, in her bedroom, was what remains of her body. The two took off their hats in respect, and they turned around, prepared to leave her in peace when a door appeared from the wall.

"What you doing here guys, we got a killer to stop!" Princess Bubblegum declared, she was dressed in a black coat, and a fedora, strapped along her coat, were a large array of weapons, mini bazookas, huge bazookas, rifles, pistols, shotguns, snipers, you name it, she had it. In her hand, she gripped a revolver, and in the other, a grenade.

"Shit just got real." Jake thought.

Note: Jake used to be part of the mafia, so I'm giving him all the roles where he needs to swear in. This is Chara, the one from Undertale, who have just destroyed the world, and now out to destroy another. This is after the finale of Season 7 and somewhat after that, Finn has a metallic arm.


	2. Slime Princess

Note: I would like to explain Marceline's death, she is too powerful to die by a stake. But remember, she is a vampire still, no matter all the powers she had stolen, she is still a vampire, even the King of Vampires died by a stake, so for the Queen of Vampires, being killed by a stake is actually pretty normal as well. All right, let's begin

"Wait, the gem," Chara remembered, she had killed that weird Bubblegum creature, but that dog said something about a gem, and she did not found a gem while searching the castle, that could only mean one thing, that creature is still alive. She thought to herself and judged the Bubblegum creature, she was very weak, and if she was still alive, killing her would be easy. She shrugged that thought off and realizes that she was walking in a desert, she trudged on, wanting to get some water to quench her thirst, the thirst for blood was enough for her, but sometimes one need to pay attention to survival needs. She gazed at the skeleton of an animal, and she was filled with determination. She was determined to end up like that animal and beat the desert, she smirked, and raised her hand up, gazing around her surroundings. She looked behind her, and she sees a huge wave of dust bearing down on her, she began to run, with a superhuman like speed, the dust powering her, but she knew the dust from that storm is not the dust she want, it does not have the taste of death in the dust.

"Princess Bubblegum! Sure glad to know you aren't dead." Finn pointed at the dummy of Princess Bubblegum.

"Oh no, Finn. That is actually the real me, I had a cloning machine clone a couple of clones just in case If I die. Now, I have a girl to kill, because **NO ONE MESSES WITH MY KINGDOM AND KILLS ALL MY CITIZENS!** " Princess Bubblegum demanded, and she gripped on the shotgun she had in her hands, she was going to kill that bitch, using every dirty trick in the book, even if it meant using dark science.

"Sure, PB, but how are we going to kill her, she is a god or something," Jake remarked, seemingly chilling on PB's bed, he was sitting on it, rolling about in it, enjoying life.

"Yeah, we need allies." Finn continued, by he looked at Princess Bubblegum's stoic stare, she was ignoring them.

"No, if you boys are not coming with me, I'm going to have to this myself." Princess Bubblegum ran to her balcony and leaped off the balcony, Finn and Jake's faces were filled with horror, and something fluttered in the wind. Finn and Jake ran to the balcony and sees Princess Bubblegum wearing a wingsuit, heading for the direction of the desert.

"Dude we should follow her! Wingsuit time!" Finn remarked, and he jumped into Jake's body, and Jake leaped off the balcony as well, and Finn stretched his arms and legs, getting maximum drag, so he could continue gliding, and the pair followed Princess Bubblegum, who knows what she was doing. Who all know she doesn't right? Does she?

Chara looked up, an oasis was in sight, there could be some buildings to wait for the storm out, and water so that she can satisfy her thirst, as she ran closer and closer, her hopes diminished, the water seems dirty and murky, and there is junk all in it. At first, she thought it was junk until she sees television sets, radios, computers, and stuff labeled with labels indicating that the item is radioactive. She sees the storm coming closer and closer, about to swallow her legs up, and she had no choice, she had no time to run about the huge oasis, plus she was tiring. She had to run across the dirty water, luckily, there was junk in the water that she can parkour with. She leaped on a broken television set, jumping to a sofa the next, and a painting the next. The painting, however, suddenly turned and she fell into the dirty water, where she was choked with a sticky substance, and she could not move about. She closed her eyes, ready to meet her fate when something in her head told her. "Do not give up just yet Chara, I know that you can do it!" Asriel told her, and she opened her eyes, wanting to forget the memory of Asriel. Every time she thinks of Asriel, she sees him, his eyes all cut off, and blood flowing from his eye sockets, asking why. But the past is dead, and now she is the new Chara, and nobody is going to decide her life. She is going to get more dust, and she will us every mean to do so. She picked herself up, before sliding to the ground. The ground was slippery, covered with some kind of sticky green liquid, she acknowledged it as slime. And she carefully picked herself up and held on the wall beside her, but she slipped, losing her grip on the wall, apparently the walls were also covered in slime as well, and this time, she picked herself up using her knives. She stabbed two knives in the ground, and she grabbed onto the handles, picking herself up, and she steadied herself, finally able to walk, she removed the knives from the ground, and she got moved on, encountering a slime creature. It looked more shy than aggressive, it holding her spear, pointing the edge at her. She kicked the spear out of its hands and finished it with a knife to her for, not only she was not satisfied, she also thinks the foe should have suffered more. As her foe lay dying, she cut it up into bits, cutting a lot of slash marks into the body, disfiguring it severely, it was almost unrecognizable, it looked like a mash of slime, and it turned into dust, which she absorbed, rubbing it on her knives, swords and hands, and she steadied her knife, ready to kill.

"Boys! It looks like we have a huge sandstorm, it looks like we have to wait it out before we can stop her." Princess Bubblegum turned away from the sandstorm, and Finn followed suit.

"We should chill at the nearest kingdom, which would be Breakfast Kingdom, I'm hungry," Finn remarked.

"Me too," Jake remarked, and a growling noise can be heard, with a fart.

"We can't eat Breakfast for Lunch, it is like blasphemy." Princess Bubblegum remarked, but she was also getting hungry, and in the end, she agreed, and the three glided their way to the Breakfast Kingdom.

She grabbed the spear and thrust it into his comrade, and turned the spear as well, hitting the ex-spear wielder with his dead comrade, and threw the spear away, and she unleashed her knives, she threw her knives strategically at the right spots, the groin, the head, the armpits, the one place where armor could not protect. She then lunged, grabbing the knives, and stabbing them in the waves of Slime soldiers engaging her. Slime tanks were firing rounds at her, but they usually hit their own soldiers, as she leaped out of the way, jumping onto the tank, and she pried the top of, seeing and tossed the tank crew out if she felt generous, which is unlikely, she just stabbed them mercilessly, scooping up their dust, and she piloted the tank, and rammed into the city's walls, and crushed the citizens of the Slime Kingdom who ventured too near, she leapt out of the tank and spun, slicing everyone in her sight, and she absorbed all of the dust, she jumped to the left, dodging a slime round, and jumped to the right dodging a spear, it was easy, dodging all of this was easier than Sans. And she predicted in this world, there would be no Sans, only her, as Sans is killed, there is no way he would be here, this was her world, and then she will move on to the next one and gather more dust. She raced for the palace, as a guard raised his shield, she jumped and landed on the shield, jumping on the shield, reaching the second floor of the palace, she slowly climbed up as the crossbow bolts were fired at her, and she dodged them skillfully, leaping to the left, leaping to the right and climbed into a window, and she sees the slime princess. The wall beside her exploded as a tank stupidly fired into the castle, Slime Princess' face was filled with horror, demanding what she wants. And she casually replied," Your dust." She lunged forward and nicked off Slime's Princess forehead, taking her crown from her. Chara pried the gem off, but kept the crown, it looked good, and it might fit her head. She smiled evilly, seeing the bald Slime Princess' but she was not done, she began to have a game of Arts and Craft and crafted an image of Sans in the body. The skeleton, and his glowing eyes, his attacks involving bones and his powerful poison that killed her many times, she respected her opponent, but she was still the one who bested him, and she smiled, knowing that she bested the Slime Princess, and grabbed the dust from her, just as she was about to, the wooden door that was the entrance to her room, was suddenly filled with bullet holes, with her amazing skill, she sliced the bullets in half, and the door was busted down, and she threw her knives, impaling into the soldiers heads, she ran out, and sees a horde of soldiers blocking her paths. She lunged forward and grabbed the rifle of the first soldier, and she turned it, stabbing him with his own bayonet, and she pushed him with her strength, using him a riot shield, pushing them to his side, but she also two knives in her hands since she used her body to push, and sliced all the soldiers by her side, and collected the dust, she was not afraid of death, it should be them to be afraid of death. And she boldly ran to the other path filled with soldiers and she just charged, with her knives by her side, slicing open guts, necks, heads, and groins. With the glint of death in her eye, she continued her havoc in the Slime Kingdom, killing everything in her path. By this time, everyone tried running away, but she chased them down, with her supernatural speed, and leaped high before dealing a death blow, smashing their skull and turning their brains into mush. No one can beat her, and she smiled. The effort in beating Sans was not wasted, it was much more fun here, so much more to kill. And she walked out of the Slime Kingdom, throwing a matchstick at the kingdom, and set the whole kingdom on fire. She found the matchsticks in her hand when she woke up, apparently, it slid to her hand as she was falling into the Slime Kingdom, and now she leaped with her superhuman strength, and climbed her way out of the Slime Kingdom, and she peaked, and realizes that the sandstorm was over. "It's another day for killing." She thought, smiling.

Note: Any ships? Any Marceline ships are impossible because she is dead LOL, I have fun writing this story, now I can be the bad guy.


	3. Jake

Brushing off the slime that stuck to her, she smirked, killing was always fun, and she could not be killed, "The skeleton could not stop me, who could?" She realised that there was sand stowing away on the top of the junk in the slime pool, there was a sandstorm. She trudged away from the pool, looking for a meal to eat, and a smell caught her nose, and the destroyer of world travelled in the direction.

"Thank you Breakfast Princess for the coffee." Princess Bubblegum remarked, sipping on the cup of coffee.

"Yeah, thanks." Jake chomped on the food in his bowl, and Finn ate silently. Fern, his half-brother was out there, somewhere else, helping the people. He closed his eyes and tried to telekinetically communicate with him, and he replied a response.

"Something wrong? Helping the house people, some green troll just keep messing them up." Fern replied, his grass body at his full control, except for certain times, the green demon taking control at times. This was one of those times, and his left hand had vines coming out of it, pinning the green troll to the ground, who is screaming with anger. He kept shouting the name Finn, and he tried to punch while being pinned, but the one grass vine retracted and slapped him in the face.

"His name is Donny. Just keep him there, better than wolves attacking." Finn replied.

"What…"

"Finn? You ok?" Breakfast Princess asked, and Finn opened his eyes and sees Breakfast Princess sitting at the other end of the table, consuming on breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for giving us breakfast even though it is afternoon."

"I will make an exception for today, Princess Bubblegum has been telling me about the situation, this human girl has murderous intentions."

Jake chipped in," Yeah, and PB lost her kingdom. Wiped out by the girl." Jake pointed at Finn with a fork," Better not plan on dating her."

"She's a child, Jake, what the heck is wrong with you?" Jake shrugged and continued digging in his meal.

"So you lost your kingdom. Then, that is one name we are not inviting for Princess Day." Breakfast Princess acknowledged, and waved her finger, a pancake coming to her. The pancake wrote things down with its bread pencil onto the dough paper.

"Kingdoms can be rebuilt, in fact, I have colonies outer space. You might as well call me Empress." Empress Bubblegum threatened.

"Hah! With your base destroyed, what good can your colonies do? They are just the only colonist, they do not even serve any real military threat. So, for now, we shall call you Bubblegum. In fact, take that crown off your head, you have no right." Breakfast Princess put on her snobby front, needing an outlet to let out all the hate feelings she had against Lumpy Space Princess.

"Very well! We shall be leaving!" Princess Bubblegum took off her crown and forcefully threw the pancake chair against the wall, it slapped against it, falling to the ground timidly.

"I'm still hungry," Jake remarked, still chomping on food.

"Umm… See you soon. Breakfast Princess." Finn bid goodbye, pulling Jake with him, but suddenly, the royal doors were opened, and an egg messenger bowed in front of the princess, huffing and puffing.

"The Kingdom… is under… attack princess." The egg fell to the ground and guards ran over to pick him up.

"It's her, isn't it?" Jake remarked, and he formed his bad guy hat and had a glare that was intimidating.

"Come on guys, we got a villain to kill." Princess Bubblegum remarked, and she grabbed a pistol from her holster and turned a knob, before running to the balcony, and she leapt off it. Finn and Jake followed suit, Finn had a cutlass in his hand, the one he used when he was being a doctor, since his grass sword and Finn Sword is unusable, he had to use other weapons. Jake attached himself on Finn's back, and stretched out, catching the air, allowing him to glide. By the kingdom's gates, there were soldiers fighting, artillery fell from the kingdom's castle, surrounded with cannons. That girl dodged them all, striking back, counterattacking, and as they got closer, bodies lay on the ground, symbolising the casualties.

"I will get you!" Bonnibel shouted, firing her rifle at her, it shot out massive amounts of laser beams, but the human girl just jumped unnaturally high, dodging the beam and she looked at Bonnibel with a death glare, but Bonnibel had no intentions of stopping, she fell to the ground, rolling a full 360 degrees before coming to a stop. Her feet were on the ground, and the rifle in her hands, she looked into the scope and fired. The girl leapt forward, dodging the bolts coming for her, lunging with her knife, but she was out of range. As she got closer and closer, the fear in Bonnibel was prevalent, but she closed her eyes, letting herself have a quick death, but someone shouted.

"No!" The clang of metal can be heard, and she opened her eyes and sees Finn engaging the superhuman, the human was so unnaturally strong that she was superhuman, almost like a human, but she did not seem to have intentions, she just killed and killed, becoming stronger with each kill. The cutlass had a longer range than the knives the girl had, Finn had the advantage, lunging and blocking the attacks the girl lunged with her short knife. She began resorting to throwing her knives, and he blocked the all with the help of Jake. Finn nicked her shoulder, but the blade went through her, and her shoulder bleed, she gripped her shoulder, but somehow, she was still unharmed, and her shoulder was still usable. A bolt caught her in the face, Bubblegum observed, hoping to see a robotic face, explaining everything, but it was still human, and her face was just red from the blast. She can take a lot of damage.

"Finn!" Jake screamed, as the situation got worst, the girl was able to knock the weapon out of Finn's arms and she kicked him with such strength that he was knocked to the ground, Jake stood in front of Finn blocking her path. Bonnibel rapidly fired bolts into Chara, but she inhumanely took them all, not even affecting her at all. Jake was in war dog mode, spikes were all about his body, and a tail axe following him, he growled at Chara, but she casually slashed Jake, and Jake was defeated. Jake fell tumbled to the ground, turning into dust.

"Jake!" Finn screamed, tears flowing from his eyes, he wanted to kill her, human or not.

"Jake!" Prismo shouted, pressing multiple buttons on the remote, trying to reverse a lot of things. He was channel surfing or universe surfing, he was looking through the strange worlds, birds that were angry that kicked pigs butt, some kid named Ness that was travelling with his friends, and a skeleton fighting a girl. That one was the best one, it was like a light show, lasers firing everywhere, it was spectacular, but the girl eventually won, sneakily killing the skeleton.

Now that same girl killed Jake. Every button pressed was useless, and it hit him. That skeleton guy was some kind of guardian. In every dimension, there was a guardian. He was the guardian of the Lich dimension, as the Lich resides here. He took a remote out and did research about the dimension the girl came from, she was from the Chara dimension, and the guardian was the skeleton, Sans. Apparently, he failed at his job, and one escaped from the dimension to enter this dimension. Personally, Prismo know nothing much about the skeleton, Sans was very quiet during Guardian Parties, keeping to himself in the corner. To fix the problem, the dimension must be fixed, Prismo pressed some buttons and a door appeared, it was the gateway to the Chara dimension, he breathed in and out, and entered in.

"Hey Prismo, I'm here for your pickles…" The Cosmic Owl swooped in, finding that the room was empty.

"Dang it! I was too late, he must be off doing some Guardian business." The Cosmic Owl remarked, and he flew away. The Cosmic Owl, comparing powers, was much weaker than Prismo, but they are colleagues, as they answer to the same boss, The Council of The Turtle of Time.

Chara stood looking at the human, he was so happy, until she reduced him to a snivelling weakling. She smirked, raising her knife, ready to bring it down when a bolt of laser hit her, knocking the knife out of her hand. If there was one thing that aggravated her the most, it was knocking her knife out of her hand, she turned to eat another blast to her face. Those blasts were like mice, eating away her health, but with one hit, the mouse would just cease to exist. The dog's dust, felt supernatural, not like the other dust, but it was powerful, and that is all that matters.

Finn took the opportunity, and kicked Chara, sending her sprawling to the ground. "The boy might be weak, but he is very agile." She thought and tried to reach for her knife, but the boy, Finn or whatever his name was, kicked her knife away, and he held the cutlass in front of her, pointing it at her heart, her soul. The scene played out, something from her past, the skeleton shrugging, giving her mercy, and she accepted it, the battle that was a true bullet hell finally ended and they embraced, she finally felt loved again, but it was a trick, she was killed by the bones that appeared out of nowhere. As she looked at the skeleton with the eye remaining that was impaled with a bone, she smiled, cruelly, intent on beating the skeleton. And she did, that is why she was here today.

"Come on boy! I ain't afraid of death! Death should be afraid of me!" Chara shouted, and she felt someone cussing her at her at the same time.

A skeleton with a small brown bag by his hip stood observing the battle. The girl was doing his job for him, but his girlfriend, Life, would be pissed. But Life was not much of a fighter, choices, and decisions! Then he heard it, thinking," Death should be afraid of me? Well, let me teach you a lesson or two girlie." He jumped out of the bush and charged at the girl, Finn and Princess Bubblegum looking at him shockingly. Chara glanced at the skeleton and realised it was Sans, but with much thinner bones, this dimension of Sans, she thought with murderous intentions. With a scythe in his hand, Death aimed the scythe at Chara but nothing happened.

"The only time the scythe does not work if the being is from another dimension. This means this is Prismo's job, he and Life better stayed out of it." Death thought and drew a circle on the ground and he remarked," Deadly escaped." And he stepped into the portal, making his dramatic exit before Life caught him.

Note: DragonGlass you were right. Plot holes everywhere I guessed, if you are not familiar with the Undertale franchise, then let us presume that Chara had so much determination that she could kill the vampire through abnormal means. I think I shall do a Death X Life ship for now.


	4. Breakfast Princess

"Marceline! What are you doing here? Got staked?" Death remarked, cracking into laughter. Marceline looked like her usual self, with one new thing attached to her body, a stake in her heart. Marceline blew her fringes away, her fringes were blocking her view of the skulled soul collector.

"Enough of this nonsense, we both have beef with that human girl, the one with the striped shirt." Marceline pointed out, and Death turned his head 360 degrees, cracking it, relieving himself.

"Indeed, but your soul is worth a lot. Yet, I cannot obtain your soul, must be privileges of being the daughter of the ruler of the Nightosphere." Marceline nodded.

"Where the heck am I?" Jake remarked, and looked at himself, his eyes moving about his body. There were slash marks all over his body, infinite blood flowing out of his body, yet he did not feel weaker. He was at the back of a line of similar species who all got killed. The huge Gate Guardian, its bird-like snout with its skeletal body and the fact it is one-eyed would scare the hell out of anyone, but Jake did not care. In fact, he felt the place was not lively enough, and he just danced, playing his favourite dance music to accompany his dance. His brain played him the track he used during the party in the Cloud Kingdom, where he met Party God, who was a pretty cool dude, except for the fact that any deal made with him had consequences. He shook his hands in the air, shaking them from side to side, and he danced all the way until it turned to be interviewed by the Gate Guardian.

"Welcome to the Underworld. The cause of death?" The Gate Guardian demanded, its one eye observing Jake's strange dance.

"Dancing!" Jake remarked, continuing to dance about, the skeletons behind him all pissed that he was taking up their time to salvation.

"Hmm… yeah, I see it. You may enter." The Gate Guardian let Jake through, and he entered the Land of the Dead. Suddenly he was grabbed by the hands and he was transported somewhere else, and he felt the sand on the ground.

He opened his eyes and stared face to Marceline's and Death's face. "Hey, Marceline! Nice stake!" Jake remarked, the stake stuck to Marceline's chest caught his attention.

"Say that about yourself as well," Marceline remarked, seeing the knife marks all over Jake, he was brutally killed. Marceline looked at Death and demanded," So Death, mind getting us out of here, we got a killer to stop."

"I don't really have beef with her. She's giving me lots of souls." Death remarked, and politely suggested," Wanna check out my instruments?"

"Hell yeah! Let's rock!" Jake remarked, and he followed Death to the wall that held lots of instruments, Marceline sighed, but followed suit, wondering if Death had rad basses.

"Sans! You there?" Prismo asked, wondering if the skeleton was here, he should be. The place was the Guardian's room of the dimension, each dimension is divided into multiple universes, but usually one would be selected to handle everything in the dimension.

Music began playing, it was his theme song Megalovania. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these, Guardians like you should work together." Sans remarked, coming out of the shadow.

"We have a leak." Prismo pointed out, but Sans shook his head, he seemed so hopeless, letting things take place.

"She's too powerful. We can't stop her. Just let her destroy that universe as well." Sans remarked, shrugging.

"Your job was to stop her, yet you failed. And now my best friend is dead!" Prismo angrily remarked, angered by the fact of the dimension seemingly calm guardian.

"Don't be angry. I'm just saying I can't do it by myself, I'm going to need some allies." Sans snapped his fingers. Another skeleton looking exactly like him appeared, he was different, however, and he was wearing blue clothing, and looked out of trend, but was looked excited all the time.

"Yes, a human. I shall capture it!" Underswap Sans remarked.

"It's kill or be killed. I will kill first, however." Underfell Sans appeared, ready to kill, cracked Ghaster Blasters flew behind him, they were ready to fire anytime.

"You're the only two that are free?" Sans remarked.

"I failed to capture a human, so I will try it here."

"Yeah, the demo those Undertale fans made for me, too small, I deserve a bigger role." Underfell Sans continued," Plus, I like murder, it's kill or be killed. Killing Chara would mean 20 LOVE immediately for me, I will be a god!" He chuckled loudly, shouting out his evil intentions, but everyone facepalmed, remarking how much of an idiot Underfell Sans is.

"Wait a minute, we have another breach!" Sans remarked, and from the other end of the room, a girl came through, she was smiling all the way, and had a knife in her hand.

"Seriously 3 Sans? This should be easy." The girl remarked, feeling her sins crawling on her back.

"It's kill or be killed. At least you accepted that." Underfell Sans remarked, letting his Ghaster Blasters do the work. Meanwhile, Blueberry Sans threw bones at the girl while the original Sans, the guardian, Ghaster Blasted her as well. Prismo stood there, unsure what to do, but he created pickles out of thin air and began chomping down the delicious pickles.

Clang! Finn and Chara weapons met, Finn's cutlass had a chip, caused by the brute force of Chara attack, she smiled evilly, knowing that there was another opportunity to take. As Finn swung again, his sword now knocked out of his hand and he collapsed on the ground, looking into the inhuman eyes of the girl, there was death in her eyes, and he was going to die. Before he closed his eyes, he looked at the familiar green humanoid and smiled, closing his eyes. Chara raised her knife, ready to plunge it into the human boy, but something struck her back and she was flung into a bread house. The thing, which was actually a motorcycle, Starchy's motorcycle, in fact, it was taken by Fern, causing Starchy's mid-life crisis. Someone hopped off the motorcycle at the same time, and he extended his hand, and Finn grabbed it, letting him pull it up.

"Glad to see you here," Finn remarked, but Fern had a strange look on his face.

"I sensed it. Jake's death. Let's kick this murderer back where she came from!" Fern remarked, and he made a grass sword, letting a vine from his grass bod grab Finn's cutlass, passing it to him, which he gripped warmly. The two looked at the building where Chara was struck into, she came out chomping on a butterscotch pie found in the building, it was apparently a bakery. Fern lunged, allowing his grass vines manoeuvre around the battlefield, he created multiple swords at the ends of vines, and they lunged at her, attacking Chara at all sides. Attacked by all sides, Chara took some damage, fending off some vines with her knife. Finn came from the behind, stabbing her back, piercing her chest with his cutlass, the blade was protruding out of her chest. As Finn retracted his sword, expecting the battle to be won, but she carried on, chomping on food items found all over the kingdom. Pies, bread, coffee and eggs, somehow healing her even though he did a physical wound. Some blood flew out, but the wound was quickly healed, chomping on the food items.

Breakfast Princess looked worryingly from the balcony of her castle, the two heroes were engaging on the human girl, yet whatever fatal blow they did, she would always be healed, hence the two heroes kept fighting, getting more tired with each strike they did. Her cannon crew even stopped firing bread balls, they were afraid of hitting the heroes, which was understandable, Breakfast Kingdom did not have the strongest military, probably part of the weakest kingdoms in OOO. They were diplomatically strong, which covered it, being allies with Princess Bubblegum helped, the problem was when the Candy Kingdom got wiped out, when her strongest ally was wiped easily by one human, her kingdom was next on the chopping block.

She looked out of the window and realised that the fighting had stopped, the two heroes were looking about, it seems that the girl has run away. Her kingdom was saved! She turned around to see the human girl looking into her face. Breakfast Princess opened her mouth to screamed, but the knife impaled in her throat silenced her. Breakfast Kingdom was destroyed. Chara smiled gleefully, and she moved on to the next kingdom, fighting those 3 would take such a long time, plus they were going to pursue her anyway, she somehow must find a way to separate them and kill them one by one, and the nuisance would have been dealt with.

Finn looked at a patch of pink gum under some rubble, he and Fern ran over and lifted the rubble, revealing Princess Bubblegum. Cough! Cough! Princess Bubblegum's respiratory system begun expelling the bread dust out of her body, and she realised she was still alive. "That was some messy conflict. Got trapped under some rubble suddenly, the buildings here are so unstable, I will inform Breakfast Princess in the future."

"We chased away the human girl, let's go check on Breakfast Princess," Finn remarked, and they agreed, dashing up the stairs of the kingdom. As they knocked on her bedroom door, there was no response. "Strange!" Finn remarked, but Fern pushed aside the door. Breakfast Princess lay on the ground, her neck impaled with some object, leading to her death.

"Holy Macaroni!" Finn remarked, but Fern gave a grim look, Princess Bubblegum had a stoic look on her.

"Presume everyone else was killed. But why haven't she killed us?" Princess Bubblegum said her thoughts aloud without even realising it.

"Indeed. Well, we got a killer to hunt, come on, we have to move on to the nearest kingdom, which is?" Fern asked.

"It is not a kingdom, it's Wizard City." Princess Bubblegum rushed over there, hoping to get there in time before lives are lost by the psychopath.

Lasers fired everywhere, in fact, it filled up the entire battlefield, with bones combining with the lasers, it made for a deadly combination. Eventually, the girl's food supplies were exhausted and before she was killed, Sans flipped some switches, containing her in the universe she rightfully deserves the nothingness, where there was absolutely nothing since she destroyed the whole world. "We made a good team." Underswap Sans exclaimed, raising his hand to high-five the other Sans. Sans high-fived him, but Underfell Sans also raised his hand for a high-five, but it was a fake, he laughed as Uderswap Sans brushed past his hands within centimetres. Underswap Sans was a bit angered, but he quickly forgot about it.

"So fellow guardian, Prismo. Let's get down to business." Sans remarked, with the glow in his eye.

Note: You all realise that the chapters are named after the victim, do you think I should continue this, am I spoiling too much?


	5. Finn

"Wizards' only!" A Wizard Police officer demanded, but a knife was found in his eye, crippling him. "Uuurggghhh!" He screamed in pain and fell, grabbing his cracked crystal eye, powerless with one blow. Darkness fell around him, and he felt something against his neck before it was slowly slit open, starting off with feeling it press against his neck, then a laceration and in the midsection and after the long and gruelling experience the blade finally did its deed and ended his life. He was turned to dust.

"Hey! What are you doing? Stop right there?" Five or six Wizard Police Officers charge towards the human girl, and they removed their bandanas, showing their crystal eyes, and began to charge it up, preparing to fire. The human girl just smiled, and charged towards the nearest officer and impaled his eye with the knife, pressing harder on the blade to enter the skull, piercing into the brain, she forcefully removed the blade and jumped as the beam hit the Wizard officer, turning him into a stick, but the stick was different. At the tip of the tip of the stick, there was a hole and the sides of the hole were stained red, Chara grabbed it and toss it at the next beam, which created two sticks, but the hole on one of the sticks was gone, yet the second stick was shorter than the first one. Powerless and weak wizards watch from the shadows, seeing the battle the human girl has put up, with each blow, a fatality occurred, and with each jump, someone or something turned into a stick, then the knife strikes again. Seeing the destruction the girl caused, these wizards began a revolution to seize power, thinking that Chara was on their side, and an all-out civil war started in Wizard City, the strong and powerful wizards backed by the Grand Master Wizard and his squadrons of Wizard Officers fighting the wizards that were exploited and bullied by these more powerful wizards, and they intend to change all of that. The human girl was indifferent, she saw her 'allies' helping her temporarily, which were expandable that were easily crushed after her enemies were killed, like Flowey, the useless flower that taught her nothing. Did he know who she was? With one swipe, another Wizard Officer went down, and she jumped out of the way, letting one of her expandable allies take a beam. As the wizards surged upwards for the centre of the city, the crunches and cracking of sticks can be heard, no one cared whether those sticks used to be their comrades, they were just nuisances and were quickly crushed.

The trio hand glided their way to Wizard City, Princess Bubblegum throwing the recording of Ice King's voice at the illusion, immediately opening up, what greeted them, however, were the pools of blood and sticks lying all around the gates. A wizard stood there greeting them, in her hand was a green arrow with a purple magical aura glowing around it, she was wearing a purple tunic and her familiar light brown hat gave Finn a look of recognition. In addition, her leafy hair and the mask covering her eyes made her look intimidating, yet her hooved-like feet were stained with blood. "Took you long enough. Hey, Finn." She remarked, blowing at her leafy covered forehead, letting a leaf fly up, before landing on her forehead, with no difference at all.

"Where is she?" Princess Bubblegum demanded, holding a huge menacing looking laser rifle looking all high-tech and stuff, pointing right at Huntress Wizard.

"Damn princess. You don't mess around a lot heh? Just follow the pools of blood. I'm outta of here, I need to safeguard the forest." She remarked, determinedly, pointing the floating arrow at the direction where there were pools of blood. "Good luck, you're going to need it." She wished them good luck, saying the statement while looking at Finn's face.

"Huntress Wi…" Finn tried to start a conversation but Princess Bubblegum already dashed off, running off into the direction she indicated. Huntress Wizard was also gone, as Finn turned his eye back to where Huntress Wizard used to be standing.

"Come on." Fern reminded him, also smitten by the female wizard.

"I got some soul collecting to do." Death remarked, looking at the giant HD screen that showed the carnage in Wizard City.

Marceline blew at the fringe of her forehead, the stake still in her heart, whenever she wrapped her arms around it and moved it a little, it hurt like hell, causing her to collapse on the ground, taking a few deep breaths before floating back up, trying to mask her pain from her other two acquaintances. "Why? To make a skulled necklace?" Marceline casually put out the remark, yet Death face was filled with shock, if one could phantom it as a face of shock since it was just a skull.

"How you knew?" Death remarked, and with one snap of his fingers, a skull necklace appeared in his hands. "Made from Wizard skulls, very powerful artefact, I would normally put it in my collection of cool stuff, adding it to my cool instruments, but this is more of a lady's item." He talked without thinking, thinking about the wall of instruments he had.

"Dude, your girlfriend is Life. Why would she be attracted to dead stuff?" Jake pointed out, his body still having knife marks all over it, blood still infinitely flowing out of it.

"Curses! Your right, now what do I do?" Death thought carefully, rubbing the tip of his skull, thinking carefully even though he lacked his noggin. Marceline face palmed, in her heart, she was worried for Bonnibel, she could perish any moment. She gripped her fists, blaming herself for trusting the human girl too easily, she was once human, yet seeing someone else so like her excited her in hundreds of years, not forgetting Bonnibel of course.

"All four of us can't beat Chara, we need to go to another dimension, where there are only five people in there, the Gaster dimension," Sans remarked, with a blue glare in his eyes.

"The man who speaks with hands?" Underswap Sans remarked.

"I could crush him easily." Underfell Sans remarked.

Prismo sighed, and followed Sans, as he pressed a few buttons and a gateway opened. "Come on, let's go." He remarked, entering the gate, followed by his two other comrades.

"But who will guard this dimension?" Prismo thought, realising that the dimension was heavily dangerous, human girls with the power to defeat a guardian appearing anytime soon. He entered the gateway, and the gateway closed, however, someone else appeared in the room. It was Inktale Sans, and he had a brush strapped behind his back, his brown scarf and his hippy stance could be seen as confident, but he was always thinking of something. Just then, another Chara appeared.

"You gotta be kidding me. Original Sans must have a tough time." Inktale Sans remarked, and he activated some Ghinter Blasters, preparing to blast her to smithereens.

Have you ever thought about a world where everything is exactly the same...

Except you don't exist?

Everything functions perfectly without you...

Ha, ha... The thought terrifies me.

An umbrella...? But it's not raining.

Ha, ha...

You know, that does make me feel a little better about this.

Thank you.

Please forget about me.

Please don't think about this anymore.

A dinosaur grey coloured kid spoke it out, like it was a rehearsed speech, before disappearing. "Goner kid, stop being a goner, you gotta chill," Sans remarked, walking in the plains of infinity, where darkness overrides everything.

"Where are we?" Prismo thought, seeing the darkness enveloping everything, and he was unable to see anything.

"Hello, Gaster," Sans remarked, and a figure appeared, his hands having holes in them, his face looked horribly disfigured, and he turned to look at the group of four, his face very intimidating, yet it somehow produces light in the dark and strange realm. Yet, he did not seem to be the light source, he just knew the workings of the universe, and he knew how to bend the laws to fit his purpose, making himself seem visible, yet others not. Hands and symbols began appearing, but with little movement, they became words.

"Sorry there. Was bending the laws, let me make you be able to see this place." He bent the laws, and Prismo was able to see the group. Gaster had followers three others that were standing behind him, his servants.

"You sensed it?" Sans rudely pointed out.

"Of course, and you need my help. Problem is, freeing me is a crime that will bring one to the citadel. I wonder whether you are willing to sacrifice your duty just to save me, Sans." Gaster laughed, his years of isolation turning him mentally insane. Although he had followers, they kept mumbling the same things, driven to insanity with him.

The Grand Master Wizard fired bolts of lightning, yet the human girl kept dodging them, her horde of wizards taking the damage, huge numbers of them turning into animals, yet more wizards swelled to take their ranks, crushing what remained of their allies. She leapt forward and slashed the Grand Master Wizard, the Master, not being very versatile, as the majority are, succumbed to the blow. Just as he activated a healing spell, the knife was already on his throat, entering and retracting again and again and again. Chara huffed and puffed, tired from a well-fought battle, turning around to realise that there were still many to kill. She smiled and threw four knives at the pillars of the buildings discreetly, the wizards cheering, knowing that they have won. Yet while they cheered, Chara already leapt out of harm's way, as they gazed upwards, they see the collapsing Hall of the Grand Master Wizard collapsing upon them, and the wizards were murdered. Wizard City was destroyed, yet the minority left alive was scattered throughout OOO. Chara smiled gleefully, looking upon her work, it was not a duty, it was an art, a hobby that she had finally found that she was good at. She crushed the skull of a wizard, splattering blood of the wizard all over the ground and walked away, but she heard a commotion and turned around to face her opponents with demon-like speed. She dodged left and right, jumping as the laser bolt past beneath her. She charged and brought her knife at her pink-haired attacker but her rifle took the blow, with a metal clang, Bonnibel took the opportunity to fire a beam into Chara. Chara took the blow, the blow knocking her into a building highly damaged in the civil war, and it collapsed on her, her movement knocking the support. Bonnibel heaved a sigh of relief, thought that it was all over. Yet, the rubble had some movement, and some of the rubble came flying out, but Fern was quick to stop Chara from taking advantage, he defended Princess Bubblegum from her slice, but Chara stumbled backwards and threw a well-aimed knife. As Fern's grass arm stretched, trying to catch the knife, it flew past him quickly and was flying for Princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum opened her mouth agape with shock and raised her rifle to block whatever was coming her way, however, it was not quick enough, and she closed her eyes, expecting to die at that moment. Instead, a squelch can be heard, and she felt no pain, relieved to know that was how death was. There was a gasp and Fern's voice can be heard," No!"

She slowly opened her eyes, and saw Finn staring at her, he opened his mouth, and blood came flowing out, and he coughed them out. Chara's knife went through his heart, and the blade was sticking out of his chest, and he smiled. "Princess… it's up to you… cough! To continue to save… cough! OOO's inhabitants." He closed his eyes, feeling the wind blowing by him, and the fatigue overwhelmed him, and he finally meets his end, collapsing to the ground to turn into dust.

"Finn!" Princess Bubblegum shouted," No!" Clink! Swords clattered, Fern was still fighting the spawn of the demon child. And she seemed to be overpowering him, there was no time to arrange a proper bury for the hero of OOO. She wiped away her tears, reminding herself of her past self, the cold and ruthless dictator she killed. She must not cry over Finn's deaths, she killed much more than that. She looked up, and sees Chara dodging Fern's attacks, she gripped her rifle and lunged forwards, prepared to battle.

Note: Finn's death was inspired by Camila Cuevas's Glitchtale, began watching the animation, pretty good.


	6. Fern

"You're coming with me!" Sans demanded, lifting his hand for two Ghaster Blasters to appear. Underswap and Underfell Sans raise their hands as well, summoning Ghaster Blasters as well.

"Now now. We don't have to do this by force." Gaster smirked and stared at them, the Ghaster Blasters were activating, preparing to fire upon him. From Prismo's view, Ghaster was sure to be killed, 3 against 1, isn't it?

The Ghaster Blasters fired, the concentrated beams of laser firing against one being, Sans's right eye blazing with blue flames, his Underfell counterpart blazing in red flames, but his Underswap counterpart had a serious face, no blazing eyes or anything, just darkness. As the smoke cleared, the man who speaks with his hands was still intact, and the device that protected him, which looked like a hand, created a forcefield, which he deactivated. The wave of attacks from the Sans were wide and spontaneous, the wave of bones coming from Underswap, the Ghaster Blasters of Underfell and the Gravity attacks Guardian Sans uses to shake Gaster off. Gaster's speed of dodging the attacks were astounding, almost as he was teleporting, a hand raised, and a beam of laser fired, the Sans dodged out of the way and fired back with their Ghaster Blasters. Gaster smiled and raised another hand, firing his own laser, the two sides were busy fighting each other, the Sans' concentrated lasers pushing Gaster's laser. Gaster raised another hand, the hands were creepy, they had holes in them, Prismo thought, but it was where the lasers were coming from, and it seems that is where Gaster's source of power comes from. The other hand raised merged its laser with the other hand, concentrating it, now it started pushing back the Sans. Then a third hand appeared, joining, a fourth, a fifth… Gaster's lasers were pushing the Sans' laser further and further, until Sans could fill it by his feet. Knowing that he was going to eventually lose, Sans suddenly stopped firing his Ghaster Blaster and slammed Gaster to the side. Underfell and Underswap Sans quickly leapt to the side to avoid the lasers, which Sans stood smiling at the laser as it barrelled towards him.

"Sans!" Prismo called out, he reached his hand out as if he could pull him away, but the laser stopped right in front of him. Sans looked at the object in front of him with shock, it was one of Prismo's pickles. He collapsed onto the ground, heavily affected by fatigue. Prismo teleported Sans to his position and Prismo took Sans place, fighting with the Underswap and Underfell Sans. Prismo did what Sans did, raising one of his hand and pointing at Gaster, he did not know what was going to happen, but by instinct he did it anyway. Gaster raised a hand and a beam of lasers fired out, nothing happened when Prismo raised his hand. Hence Underswap Sans had to throw hordes of bones while Underfell Sans had to counter the laser with his cracked Ghaster Blasters.

"Why did it not work?" Prismo wondered, and he studied his two comrades, their actions were correct, but their stance. Their stance were the key! He stance was too straight, yet his two counterparts were more relaxed, more bent. Gaster raised one hand, and multiple lasers were fired. Underswap Sans raised bones as shields and Underfell Sans jumped in front of Prismo, activating Ghaster Blasters to fight back the lasers.

"If you're not going to help, get out of the way! Let the experts handle it!" Underswap Sans demanded. Prismo ignored him and breathed in and out, breathed in and out, relaxing his body. He began to slouch and smiled, Life is good! He raised his hand up coolly and pointed it at Gaster. Gaster smiled back but in a creepy kind of way. He raised all eight hands and pointed it at Prismo, the eight beams of concentrated lasers fired. Underswap Sans raised bones shields, hurling bones to soak up the damage but the concentrated fire tore them away. Underfell Sans began firing Ghaster Blasters, trying to push away the laser beam, but his were not enough. The lasers pierced through the Ghaster Blasters at the same speed as they were fired, and they were heading for Prismo. Prismo looked at the lasers and concentrated, he was cool and concentrating, and as the lasers closed in. The whole dimension was lit up, the flash of light blinded everyone. As the smoke cleared, everyone looked at where Prismo was, and he stood there safely, pickle jars flying towards Gaster. Gaster fired lasers at the pickle jars but the glass they were made with resisted the lasers. Gaster smiled, meeting a worthy foe at last, and he smashed the pickle jars as they flew as fast as lightning at him, he aimed a punch at the flying pickle jar and aimed a kick at one flying by. As pickle jars flew, the two Sans took the opportunity. Underswap Sans fired hordes of bones while Underfell Sans fired Ghaster Blasters. As Gaster smashed the fast flying pickle jars, he raised hands to blow apart the hordes of bones while countering the blasts from the Ghaster Blasters.

"Enough is enough! Time for special attack!" Underswap Sans declared, and he grabbed a large bone he created and tossed it at Gaster, in addition with two Ghaster Blasters blasting at Ghaster.

"Since you put in your all, why not I join in?" Underfell Sans remarked, and he begin slamming Gaster into the sides of the dimension, bones appearing as Gaster leapt.

Prismo said nothing, but turned around to see Sans giving him a thumbs up, Prismo smiled and turned to Gaster, raising his hand, just as Gaster was flung to the other side of the dimension, where he had to dodge hordes of bones. In addition, with the large bones and Ghaster Blasters giving him few room to dodge, but Gaster had his hands give him a forcefield, which soak up the attacks. Flaming pickle jars flew towards Gaster, which blew up as it smashed into Gaster's forcefield. As each explosion shook his forcefield, cracks began appearing, just as Gaster was fired upon with Ghaster Blasters at 360 degrees multiple times. As the attacks stemmed and Prismo tires, the smoke cleared, and Gaster was exposed, his forcefield smashed.

"Well played you all. You successfully got the Citadel Guardians to visit, now as he enters, prepare to fire upon him!" Gaster explained, as a Citadel Guardian loomed, about to enter the dimension.

Finn the human entered Death's castle, Death gave him a short cut, because Marceline told him to. "What's up guys! How's it going?" Finn cheered them up, for half a second there forgetting that he has a sword impaled in his chest.

"Being dead." Marceline replied, blowing a puff towards her hairline.

"Yeah I can see that." Finn remarked, and everything became so silent.

"Hello Marcy, I see your dead! Great! Now it's a good time to manage the Nightosphere! Take over daddy's business will you?" Hunson Abadeer barged in using a portal.

"Even if I'm dead dad, I'm still not running the Nightosphere." Marceline replied.

"Yeah! Plus she is my soul, Hunson so I call the shots around here!" Death demanded.

"Oh yeah?" Hunson Abadeer lunged towards Death giving him a swift uppercut which Death was taken completely by surprise and he flew a few meters away. He quickly regained his posture attacked Hunson with a scythe but Hunson grabbed the scythe and broke it. "She's my daughter death, and I'm not going to let you have her soul!" Hunson cried out in anger and gave Death a swift karate chope, which Death stopped and pushed back at Hunson, karate chopping himself.

"Guys stop fighting, this is so stupid!" Marceline remarked, budging into the two grown men fighting and pushing them away from one another. ]

"But your soul… It's yours and he should not own it." Hunson demanded.

"Don't you understand dad? The Chara girl must die, then I can get my soul back. We must work together to stop her."

"Yes, I see. I will be back for you." Hunson gave his daughter a hug, and left with a portal, determined to end the life of Chara.

Bonnibel fired a round and Chara was distracted by the round hitting her, while Fern used to create a grass sword which impaled her heart, and he pushed her away. Bonnibel stopped in her tracks, they won, Fern just stabbed her heart, and without her heart she cannot live anymore, they just won! They just won! While Fern slowly picked himself up, he turned to see that Chara was missing. As Bonnibel turned to look again, Chara had a knife impaled in Fern's throat, killing him immediately, with a blink, Chara was gone. Tears beginning falling onto the ground, Bonnibel ran ahead to Fern, hoping that she could still save him. "Fern! Wake up! It's ok! It's going to be ok." Bonnibel calmed her comrade, who began spatting out green blood, Fern raised his hand and pointed at the East. It seems that the spawn of the demon child ran to the South, Bonnibel made some quick calculations, Chara is heading towards the Wildberry Kingdom! Bonnibel quickly dashed in the direction, hoping to save the wildberries.

Chara dashed about, smelling the sweet smell of wildberries. She needed to eat something, to regain her health, especially after the damn vine stabbed her heart, took out much of her health. A blue wildberry patrolled the city, it was night time, and creepy thing lurked in the forest. As he walked by a bush, a jarring pain flared up on his back. The next thing he knew, his entire back was eaten off him. The next second, his arms were gone, in the next, his legs were gone, and in the last second his head was chomped away, leaving only his spear clattering uselessly on the ground.

"Delicious, the scent of fear always made it sweet!" Chara remarked, her health regenerating, but it was not enough, she still gripped her heart, the hole being patched up as time went by, blood stopped seeping out. She looked upwards, and see the massive castle overlooking the kingdom, where she smelt the sweetest berry ever, and she cannot wait to taste it! Now, she must leave the best for last however, hence, she would have to start the fun, she whipped out her knife and barged into the windows of a random household. A wildberry husband and her wife including his two kids were eating their meaty dinner when the random human barged in.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. Only to have his head decapacitated in front of his wife and two children, his children will be scarred for life, but luckily their lives would not be very long. Chara smirked as she punched the wildberry widow's face which disintegrated in front of her children. Chara walked over to her two children, cowering in the corner.

"Don't worry, I will make sure it will be fun. For me…" She remarked, lifting up her feet only to bring it back down again.

Bonnibel dashed through the forest, the branches seemingly purposely obstructing her path, hence she had to clear a path with her laser rifle. She had to get to her before all the innocent berries are killed, especially Wildberry Princess, she cannot bear to see her friend be killed by such a monster, and especially that monster will make her suffer in her every last moments. She heard some laughter in the woods, and she quickly investigated. She found wildberry kids playing in the woods. "Where's your parents?"

"They let us out to play. Guys, it's Princess Bubblegum!

"Kids, I want you to listen to me carefully, I want you to run for our lives, whatever you do, do not come back to Wildberry Kingdom."

"Why?"

"Cause you are going to die with your parents." Bonnibel thought, but replied," Just listen to me, go!" The children scatter off, running towards Wizard City. Bonnibel heaved a sigh of relief, at least Chara would not revisit the places she struck, but those kids are going to be scarred by the dead bodies there.

A patrol of two wildberry guards marched, but Chara sneaked up and smashed their two heads together, killing them together. "I like these wildberries, so easy and yet so many ways to kill them!" She thought, slashing, burning, drowning and further more innovative killing methods she found around Wildberry Kingdom.

"Lah, lah…" Wildberry Princess was taking a bath but when suddenly Hunson Abadeer appeared in her bathroom. "Ahh! You pervert!" Wildberry Princess declared.

"I'm no pervert! I know many girls hotter than you anyway." Hunson Abadeer defended himself, blushing anyway. "Well I'm gone." Hunson Abadeer coolly left Wildberry Princess' bathroom and jumped onto another Wildberry's roof. "Damn portals, now where can I found a profound murderer that murdered my daughter that I would like to murder although I would also prefer that girl being my daughter as well?" Hunson Abadeer thought.

Note: It has been a long time, my writing skills have been rusty, we have reached the midway point, and the story is going to come to an end! I would like to thank DragonGlass for straightening out the facts and make it more realistic, no matter how idealistic my writing is. coolpeanut11 for being idealistic, if I could ship Chara and Finn, maybe in another story. Reama for replying when I asked questions, (I'm so lonely). Chaotic Hero, for following the series. I did not grammar proof this with Grammarly, but I got English exams coming, be a Grammar Nazi and point out the mistakes.


	7. But Nobody Came :)

Silent the guardian's entrance was, the dimension's walls shattered, pieces falling everywhere, as the guardian carries out its job. Its job? To capture the Guardian rule breakers? 3 of them, something that it encountered? Not at all, in fact, never. Although it knows that the Guardians were doing something important, messing with two other universes, orders and orders, and if it ever resists orders, it will be blown up. These rules were implemented so that the universe could grow, and the universe did grow, but who implemented these rules? Why am I even contemplating existence? What am I? I am...

The thought the Citadel Guardian had was quickly forgotten, beams of laser and pickle jars attacking it, its entry, the shattering of the dimension's barriers did not hurt, but the attacks that came hurt, powered by Guardian's energy, which were given by universe, everything we had work hard for, now shattered by them, the Guardians, no, rebels. A civil war is brewing, other Guardians will rise up, inspired by these rebels, I must stop them. Rebellions must not be encouraged, I am the only one left keeping this universe together! The Citadel Guardian determinedly took blow after blow, lasers blasted by Gaster, destroying its left arm, Prismo's pickle jars, shattering its body but the laser by Sans fired finished the job, and the Citadel Guardian crumbled to dust. The glass, no it is not glass, stardust, rained over them, and Gaster scurried off, leaping into the abyss where the Citadel Guardian created.

"Gaster! What are you doing?" Sans chased after him. The others followed Sans, only to be stopped by another Citadel Guardian, much bigger and fearsome than the other one. The other one fought was caught by surprise, but this one, there was something unique about the Citadel Guardian, its right foot gone. Prismo felt a sense of familiarity and hostility towards it, but he could not figure it out.

"A new form of life? Just another dead-end job!" The Citadel Guardian complained, when it woke up, its right foot was missing, but there was no need for a foot, they float. Still, the Citadel Guardian wondered why its foot was gone, orders were given cosmically, an order is an order, and the Citadel Guardian accepted it on day 1. Other Citadel Guardians look at it, judging it due to its missing foot, being a Citadel Guardian is the most elite job one can get in the governing of the universes. Usually, one will get bullied, but Citadel Guardians are not alive to judge, they are alive to serve. Yet the one thing that the Citadel Guardians disliked about the Citadel Guardian was its corruptness, that it is ruining the economies of multiple dimensions. Citadel Guardians were also not here to complain about other's performance, just do one's own job well. Why is it even a Citadel Guardian? It also asks itself. On day one, it received the name of Citadel Guardian 0. 0, is a strange number, the number used in binary code with 1, the value, is also 0. "What am I here to do?" It thinks so often of the question that it often drives itself insane. An order was dispatched, Citadel Guardian 444 needing backup in Gaster dimension. It teleported there, convinced that a deal or two could benefit itself and just a chunk of itself should do the trick.

The five stared at the strange Citadel Guardian, a right foot missing, how strange, so strange that Gaster was caught off guard. With one look at the strange symbols, to the human eye, on it, it is Guardian 0, the most dangerous of them all. If someone or something has 0, do not mess with it, and the four knew, so they had an awkward staring contest. It raised its hand like it wants a gift, Sans recognized the symbol, and he created a Ghaster Blaster and lay it in its hand. It wrapped its hands around it and floated away, it took a chunk of its head as well, shocking the four. "Strangest Citadel Guardian ever, you think I should unleash my surprise on 0?" Sans asked.

"I think you should let 0 be, it just ripped a chunk of its head, that will hurt." Prismo pointed out, still figuring out what was so familiar about the Citadel Guardian. Gaster ignored the useless chatter the two had which was elongating the story, breaking the fourth wall at the same time. Gaster activated his hands again, and a portal was created, shot by all of his hands at once.

"Get in! We have a score to settle!" Gaster jumped in, the four jumping in as well.

Citadel Guardian 0 opened its hand, inside it, it was empty. Those Guardians tricked it, and he even injured himself for no reason! 0 entered the infirmary, where Vat Baths were. 0 entered one of the Vat Baths letting it repair itself, as the door closed and liquid stardust filled itself, a senior Citadel Guardian entered, it was 0's, boss! It walked by 0's Vat Bath and tapped on the glass, 0 looked back, annoyed with his boss' rudeness. "I see you have accomplished your job well, even had some fighting, I presume those Guardians were being taken cared off." The boss remarked.

"I failed sir." 0 replied uneventfully.

"0, I don't even know why you were even created in the first place, Guardian 444 died for all of us, what about you? 0? Your rubbish you know? Your corrupt stuff, you think you can fool us all this while? We may never have corrupt Citadel Guardians before, but we sure know how to deal with one. You used to be a mere mortal, and you brought your mortal crap with you to your new life. The opportunity was meant to be extended to Finn Mertens, he could become a high-ranking official you know? But you took it, you ruined your son's chances of greatness. Martin Mertens, I don't know what to say to you. And now I have revealed too much to you! You piss me off, I may even lose my job because of you!" The boss blabbered, storming off.

Finn? Martin? Is my name Martin Mertens? The memories flood back Guardian 0, it is all clear what it was here to do. My missing foot is due to… The Escape from the Citadel, it is all coming back! I must help Finn, Minerva! What have I done? Tears began flooding the tank, if they are even tears, what have I done? 0 began smashing the Vat Tank with anger with itself, with each smash, the Vat Bath shattered, and with the last punch, the glass tank shattered and 0 fell out of the tank, alarms flaring 0up Malfunction! Malfunction! Staff began gathering about the waste of a Guardian. "What happened?" The Guardian Nurse asked.

"I'm not sure. Guardian 0 is always surprising." The Guardian Doctor remarked.

The boss stormed in, and with one glance at Guardian 0, he realized what his revelations have caused. "Mindwipe it! I told it too much!" The boss confessed.

"Very well sir." The Guardian Nurse remarked.

"You have done it again sir, but I understand managing Guardian 0 is difficult." The Guardian Doctor replied.

"Finn! Minerva!" The sad mess of Martin Mertens picked itself up, just as the nurse brought the mind wipe equipment. "Get out of my way!" Guardian 0 demanded drunkenly, activating its lasers on everything around it, the world was spinning, it was falling. The lasers cut holes in the floor, and the next thing it knew, it was floating in the abyss of space and time! It closed its eyes and wished to see Minerva and Finn's face again, and this time he will, with the power of DETERMINATION!

"I know you can do it! Do it! Do it!" They chanted, Death gripping on his handphone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Life started off the conversation.

"Hey girl it's me Death, I booked a nice restaurant tonight for both of us." Death repeated the words that were shown in front of him, with help from the Dating Master, Jake.

"A girl won't like that!" Marceline pointed out but the group shushed her, Finn watching, trying to cover his giggles.

"Sure, which restaurant?" Life politely replied.

"She asked which restaurant?" Death asked.

"Uhh, say Death's parlour!" Jake quickly made something up.

"Death's parlour! At my place." Death replied as Jake finished his words.

"Great, don't get the dead stuff, I prefer food that is, alive…" Life replied.

"At the same time, why not after dinner, let's have the bump and grind!" Death continued.

"Bump and grind? What exactly is bump and grind, a game? How interesting…" Life remarked.

"What is bump and grind?" Death asked Jake, but Jake gave him a look to not question his actions.

"You shall find out later, see you later Life." Death replied.

"Very well Death." Life replied, Click!

Death heaved a sigh of relief and lay slumped on the ground, unsure what to do. "Don't worry Death, Jake's sandwich and spaghetti are just enough to do the trick!" Finn pointed out.

"So, hey guys, what did I miss?" Fern stepped into the place, a deep cut across his entire grassy body. The group all moved off, and Fern followed, unsure what was happening.

"Hello there lovely, I hope you enjoy this new toy of mine!" Chara laughed, gripping a crossbow removed from a guard, and fired at a statue of Wildberry Princess, which collapsed crushing lots of Wildberries in the process. As a wildberry guard came charging with a spear, she just sidestepped him, knocking the spear spinning in the air. Which Chara grabbed perfectly, and loaded it on her crossbow, the crossbow tensed with heavy pressure, and she fired at the row of guards charging towards her single fire. The spear penetrated them, and they all stood dead, a spear protruding all of their bodies, and they tumbled to the ground, forming a small wall of bodies. A guard came lunging forward with a sword, but Chara caught his blow with her knife, she loves swordfights. And she applied superhuman pressure on the sword, pushing the sword further and further until it reached the guard's neck, which she suddenly pushed further, slicing his own throat. As a guard fired arrows at her, she dodged them all and caught the last one, tossing it like a dart at the guard, who fell with brain damage, a hole in the head. A circle of guards surrounded her, all gripping spears, moving closer and closer. She waited, and gripped her knife more tightly, producing another one in her other hand, and jumped and did a backflip on a guard, leaving a knife in him, the guards rushed forward pointing their spears in the sky. They gathered in a circle, and Chara ran around them, slicing them in half. As their heads forward, she stepped on their heads, juice spattering all over the path and onto her. She opened her mouth to taste some wildberry juice, it was sweet. Someone leapt from the roofs and landed in front of her, raising his fists and his legs spread apart to maintain his balance, it was Hunson Abadeer.

"You're the new killer in town? Your soul must taste real bad, so I would have to kill you using melee, drop your weapon, and fight me like a woman, girl." Chara dropped her weapon, and she copied Hunson Abadeer's stance, and the two charged at one another, Hunson struck first with a karate chop, but Chara grabbed his hand and toss him against a building, but he stamped his feet on the ground, catching himself and leapt, aiming a kick at Chara, but Chara struck him down. And he fell onto the ground. Chara walked on top of him, her foot right above his face, he grabbed Chara's foot and slammed her on the ground. "Let's have a taste of your soul." Hunson opened his mouth, and his demon-like features appeared, a width of Chara's soul entered and he stopped, coughing. "Your soul is evil, but there is this tinge of good, it is what the humans call, smoking," Hunson remarked, and Chara took the opportunity at aiming a kick at Hunson's crotch. Hunson gripped his crotch, fell to the ground, every man's worst weakness exploited by a woman. He looks up into Chara's demon-like eyes, his body filled with pain. She raised her feet, and crushed down on Hunson's face, using all the pressure she can pressure, she began slowly crushing Hunson's face but she stopped, a beam of laser knocking her to the side. She was flung against a building, the building collapsing onto her, buying the two time. Hunson look up at Bonnibel, who extended her hand, and Hunson gripped it, letting her pull him up.

"Princess Bubblegum, glad to see you're still alive."

"Hunson Abadeer, let's finish what she started."

"Agreed, this is only a temporary alliance, once we are done with this, we are going back being enemies." Hunson Abadeer remarked, Bonnibel nodding with understanding. Bonnibel reloaded her rifle, and Hunson brushed the dust off him, bricks flung into the air, and Chara came walking out, consuming on berries, gaining her health back.

The two began fighting, Hunson engaging her with melee, while Bonnibel firing carefully aimed bolts of energy towards Chara, getting her a couple of burns, but they were nowhere near to taking her down. The fighting is gruelling, one side will give up, and as each second past, Hunson Abadeer fights slower and slower, Bonnibel firing laser bolts with a little less accuracy each time, yet Chara kept fighting, "she seemed so determined to win, what is keeping her going?" Bonnibel thinks.

A portal appears in the sky, and the group of five appears. Sans the skeleton, Gaster the Royal Scientist, Prismo the Guardian, Underswap Sans and Underfell Sans tumble out. "Don't mind us, we have a score to settle," Sans spoke up, receiving looks of surprise of Hunson and Bonnibel, and Chara giving a strange look, her face darkening and she caused a knife to appear in her hand, gripping very tightly.

Note: A battle of epic proportions is going to take place. Yes, and this is my take on what happened to Martin, only for this story. It is coming to an end guys, so drop some reviews, tell me how it is going so far and suggestions for the ending to be, I may not even choose your suggestions or combine them all together, the mystery keeps you coming back you know?


End file.
